Bella and the Brothers Cullen
by Quite Unrequited
Summary: The Cullen boys share everything. Good looks. Classic charm. And a deep love for one very lucky girl. There are three sides to every triangle. And this one's an intoxicating isosceles made of inseparable friends, turned insatiable lovers. AH, AU, BPOV (Poetica/One-Shots)
1. Chapter 1

********No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**1.**

What can I tell you about the illustrious Cullen brothers?

Other than they smolder with a heat unlike any other _smexymothersmucker_. Well, the general, non-subliminal basics are as searing as a French kiss in euphemious London and France. And, just perchance, go a little something like this…

Their given names are Edward and Everard, and they are easily and _ermahgerd_ly the epitome of the _Ménage à twin_ fantasy. They stand at six foot one and weigh one sixty-five. Together they're well over two hundred percent fine, and by some grand stroke of fortune or design, somehow these identical Adonises are exclusively mine. But, uh, more on this detail down the line…

The high voltage appeal that they've got – if converted into kilowatts – I'm convinced could power our entire town every second, minute and hour of forever. Thanks to a certain social media site, the ladies at home and abroad, alike, are dead gone on these pure paragons, with their thick and silken coppery-bronze manes, constantly in a state of alluring disarray. It is one of many stunning and becoming features they possess, which is only exacerbated by the fact that their perfect, slender, piano playing fingers, rarely, if ever, leave the sexy mess alone.

They are the owners of the greenest set of eyes I've ever seen in my lifetime, which sparkle and shine, like liquid emerald wine, beneath the light of the sun, moon or stars. Their, oh so low, sweet and achingly slow speech, slips from between their pouty lips, like a melody dipped in honey. And is the dual catalyst causing the sultry sway on feminine hips, that is, when they're not blooming into crooked smiles, inducing swooning for miles and miles.

And it is my dear privilege and sheer glee, that this preternatural pedigree, chose me to befriend and spend their time, laughter and energy. There are truly no truer friends in the wide world, for this starry-eyed girl, than the brothers Cullen are to me.


	2. Chapter 2

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**2.**

The Cullen brothers are my fierce and fearless protectors.

Always have been and I imagine in the end, they always will be.

In 1st grade, when that evil and jade-green-with-envy, Lauren Mallory, tripped me and sent me flying into a puddle, it was Everard who cradled me all muddy against his ruddy chest – wiping the tears and mire mess, with the towel of his cashmere attire. While Edward saw to it, that the little witchy queen of all things glacial, likewise received her very own complimentary mud facial.

After I rejected the ape known as Mike Newton in grade six, he called me ugly and broke the case of my first mix tape. A collection lovingly given to me, by the sibling, musical prodigies themselves. It was Everard who traded my degraded case for his. And it was Edward who gave chase, when he fled into the woods, and whooped a fit on him 'til he bled and bled good. To this day, I swear, I never saw so much red!

And at a house party during senior year, when that louse, James Benoît, claimed he wasn't quite clear on the concept of _no means no_, it was Everard who went shirtless to cover my torn sundress. And Edward, who plead no contest to the assault charges – which in light of the unsightly evidence against him, James later did drop. Thanks in part to the presence of one party animal of an undercover cop.

Yes, we're as thick as thieves, the brothers Cullen and me. It's an unquestioningly lofty position in which to be, considering nary another has been invited into their sanctity. I remember, like it was yesterday, the day they invited me over to play. We were six and I had never seen so many wonderful toys…or two such beautiful boys.

I knew I loved them right away, by the kindness and tenderness they extended my way. Anything I ever wanted, they would give to me freely. But, the thing I wanted most was them, and knowing this, they were always more than generous.

I practically lived at their house alright and took turns sleeping in their little beds at night. No matter whose turn it was it never took long, for the other to shimmy under the covers, where he too belonged. It was a tight fit, but we didn't mind it. It was me in the middle, with a brother on either side; more fun than any carnival ride. Just a tangle of limbs and giggles as beneath the blankets we'd hide.

Sixteen years later, we're still as close as ever – and whichever way we go, we go together.


	3. Chapter 3

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**3.**

A tangerine sun sets on the horizon, darkening the room, and, subsequently, with no surprising, the mood.

The atmosphere in here is alive, with a familiar sweetness that adheres as it endears me, to the men laying leisurely to my left and right. Like the eye of the storm, our unclothed forms lie still, as is our norm, allowing the building anticipation to singe our skin.

I can feel their heat coming off of them in waves, lulling my mind into a delirious haze, of memories from previous escapades; that lasted for days and days. These exploits of ours would be as problematic as geriatric cars, if it were not for the weekends and endless takeout binges.

A feather, light touch ghosts along the length of my left thigh. It's Edward, and I close my eyes, as his adept fingertips reacquaint themselves with the curve of my hip, before he dips between a hidden valley, that, including him, only two have ever seen.

Almost at the exact same time, four perfect lips close around me; coaxing the flesh trapped inside to peak. And, oh, I am so blissfully weak, I can't speak. Warm honey-wine cascades down my spine, pooling in my belly as their talented tongues find a rhythm, so sublime – I cry.

In tantalizing tandem with their mouths and Edward's fingers, Everard rubs tight circles as he explores and lingers at the entrance to my backdoor. I think to myself how I adore these men, and must have much, much more of them. So overcome with intense sensation and heartfelt appreciation, I take each man firmly in hand, where I'm immediately met, with the luxuriousness, of the synchronous and soft, hardness of them.

Together we stroke the sea of ecstasy we find ourselves afloat in, contrarily rocking the boat at every opportunity. Until, simultaneously, we begin to leak. Panting in the darkness, we fill the otherwise silence with slow and hungry kisses.

This is not a means of slowing down; but merely of passing the time 'til the next round, which, with their remarkable refractory, should be in approximately the next minute…or possibly three.

On any given occasion, it's good to be the girl; when you're lovers with the brothers Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**4.**

The brightest stars in my sky tonight, are the brothers Cullen under the pale moonlight.

Their heavenly bodies all aglow – and, oh my, what a sight! – are Sexything 1 and Sexything 2; a double vision, cut to precision, in the nude.

"Come on in boys; the water's fine." I coo; watching as they zip down the dock, then flip as high in the air as they dare. And with barely a splash, they join me in there; in the water so deep, in their skin so bare.

Lit up from the inside, we're completely surrounded by the beauty that nature provides. The surface of the lake shimmers with the diamond starlight reflecting in their eyes, inciting the butterflies – and igniting fires between my thighs.

They smile knowingly, and it's a frightening thing, just how easily these two young men excite me. Their allure is quick and flashes at lightning speed; filling my cup all the way up, with the need of them.

Oh, but, then; the water is such a bother for our favored festivity, and the fear of drowning leaves me frowning on that particular activity. While the thought itself is, I daresay, extremely erotic – we're _hardly_ professional aquatics. And, to make any attempt with three, we would have to be, unequivocally, psychotic.

Off their guard, I strike hard at the wetness between us, and watch the subsequent spray, without delay, splash both their faces. They sputter and cough, until the shock wears off, and that's where I suddenly realize I've blundered. There are two of them, and one of me: meaning I'm severely outnumbered!

I blow them a kiss, and then dive with the quickness into the dark abyss, causing them to miss me, narrowly, by inches. I can feel their pinches, but I swim all the more, arriving safely on the shore, as naked as the day I was born.

With no time to stop and dress, I flee into the adjacent forest, hysterical with laughter as I hear them chasing after. I've literally nowhere to hide, when all of a sudden; I collide, with two peculiar trees breathing fast and hard all over me.

We tumble to the mossy, forest floor and it isn't long before our play fighting, doesn't feel like either anymore. Wet caresses ensue, as the two handily subdue me, leaving not a single patch of skin untouched by either of them. And everywhere their hands go, my "oh's" are sure to follow.

A brother before and a brother behind, they properly love me down, _there_, on the ground…and it is sublime.

I'm losing my mind.

Losing track of all sense of time…

As the giant, silent spruce trees bear witness to our naughty, naughty business.

I imagine not even a forest nymph ever had it so good – unless the brothers Cullen were in her neck of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**5.**

"You always were an impatient little thing." Everard laughs quietly from the front seat, where his and his brother's secrecy, is the driving force behind my misery.

"I demand to know where in tarnation you beauti**_fools_** are taking me. And is this blindfold _really_ necessary?" I ask as I thrash restlessly, trying desperately to get my similarly disabled hands free.

"Ooh-wee, sounds like the birthday girls' getting _cranky_." Edward crows annoyingly. "Everard, what do you suppose is a satisfactory remedy?"

"Why, Edward, that's easy. We need only pull this car over, and show her a preview of what's in store for the evening."

"Now, I don't know much, brother, but I have a hunch, that your proposal is just the thing to get those pretty panties out of a bunch."

With those words, the distinct crunch of roadside rocks can be heard, promptly replacing the once smooth sound of rubber meeting the road. Gradually, the moving vehicle is slowed to a stop. But, not one door opens or closes, causing my already open mouth to drop.

The seat creaks twice somewhere in front of me, and nice, cool air brushes my heated skin, as a brother soundlessly eases himself over and in. He isn't speaking, and admittedly, my curiosity is piquing. I swear; I can barely hear him breathing over the sound of my knees weakening.

"Edward…is that you?" I inquire politely. But, incredulously, I am met with stony silence as he refuses to answer; effectively withholding his identity. I have no earthly idea just who is nigh, and little know why the very thought is making me high.

I start like heck at the feel of fingers about my neck, where my sweater is removed and my sexy sarong is swiftly untied, leaving my nudity open wide to his unidentified eyes. He suddenly lifts me in the air, and I gasp as I grasp that his lips are gently touching me, there. Sliding aside my underwear he applies the sweetest little kiss. And then sets to work – so good it hurts – as he lavishly laps away my every care.

His hands are everywhere, roaming freely over my body, like a torrential downpour through the wadi. He grips my hips and rubs his lips at a frenetic clip on mine, encouraging me to grind with his every moan, as they in turn vibrate up my spine.

He shakes his head rapidly underneath me, which, proves to be my undoing, as the maneuver unleashes sweet sensations that leave me positively cooing. But, just when I think things couldn't get any better, and the situation couldn't possibly get any wetter…he presses a finger between my cheeks.

And lo and behold – I think I actually _squeak!_

I'm bucking like nobody's business, on account of what delirious bliss this is. Squeezing his ears between my knees, screaming _ohyesplease_, as sweet release finds me again and again. Ending like he began, he tenderly kisses my oversensitive glands. Then, lifting me up and away from his face, he guides me through the still small space, returning me once again to my place.

He re-ties my sarong, replaces my sweater upon my shoulders, refastens my seatbelt…and then he's gone. They're undeniably building a mystery inside me. And I can't help but wonder, as I've never, ever before been touched by only _one_ brother.

With curiosity getting the better of me, I query, "So, who do I have to thank, dearies?"

But in response those son of a guns only chuckle in unison, and immediately restart the engine. I can smell them chewing spearmint gum, and I squirm in my seat – sighing in defeat – 'cause now I'll _never_ know which one it was.

Cutting the ignition as we arrive at our destination at last, my door opens and into a brother's strong arms I am cast. He carries me past open air and the pleasant scent of sugar and salt. Once inside his feet come to an abrupt halt, as he carefully lowers me to mine.

He unbinds my wrists, but leaves my eyes blind, as he whispers in my ear – his voice dripping with honey and ever so clear and kind.

"Do you mind your confession of the other night, Bella Marie, when the sight of us naked left your head feeling quite light and dizzy?"

"I believe I said, _'I wish somehow that I could see, a whole slew of you two standing before me.'_"

"Wait right here, but don't you dare touch that blindfold there. Not until the sound of our voices reaches your ear. You hear?"

Wordlessly I nod my head in complete compliance, greeted only by the silence as he departs, and the furious beating of my heart.

"Happy birthday, beautiful Bella Marie." They say from somewhere not too far away, and I make haste to displace the covering on my face. My vision restored, I freeze directly as there are no words to rightly describe, the inconceivable, but now believable sight that meets my eyes.

I am pleasantly surprised and confounded, as the Cullen brothers have me literally surrounded.

My dazzled eyes are already saying oh hells yes…then, they slowly start to undress.

Smooth, muscular abs beckon behind smooth glass, multiple chiseled chests expand so delicious, with their every deep breath in the semi-darkness.

Their multiplicity is breathtaking, and as I stand there taking them in, I cannot keep my legs from shaking. Well mercy me, this has got to be, the most fun thing I've ever done in a funhouse.

I used to think that Alice was one lucky lass. But, then, she's never seen the naked brothers Cullen through the looking glass.


	6. Chapter 6

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**6.**

Never a happy trail have I been happier to find, than the two currently resting beneath these hands of mine.

My lazy, ladyfingers love to wander down. These girls' know their way around, in this particular part of town. The softest skin on earth resides hidden at the end, of this well traveled passage I've taken time and again.

I must admit I live for that initial, dual quickness of breath, when my lovers detect where I'm headed to next. Much like Dorothy, I just _follow the fellow's thick road_, of curly, coppery hairs – aligned like silky bread crumbs leading from here to there.

They're often courteous enough to meet me half way, bridging the distance between us through their erecting genius. As I take each man in hand I'm reminded of Pan, and his timeless directions to Never-Neverland.

I wonder would he mind it if he knew I modified them a bit? As I twist every _second stroke to the right, and straight on 'til moaning_.

They jump as I expertly pump my fist, over their soft and smooth stiffness. They're like putty in my palms, releasing their identical soothing balms. Crying out my name in mutual bliss, I continue working them over until each brother finishes.

In the afterglow that follows I know beyond a shadow of doubt, that though they lie still as the night, I have hardly worn them out. Their euphoric, angelic smiles stretch for miles across their contented features. Oh, be still my heart, if they aren't lighting the dark.

_ "Happy trails to you until we meet again…"_ I breathe along the length of each man's softening member, as I kiss and clean each glistening abdomen with reckless abandon.

And two more beautiful faces there never were under the sun, than that of the brothers Cullen when they come, undone.


	7. Chapter 7

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**7.**

It was a dark and disheartening stormy night. The lightening was frightening, but the thunder put me under. The time was six years ago and I was sixteen years old…

"What are you boys doing here?" I hear my mama sneer through my crippling fear.

"Where's Bella Marie?" The familiar voice of Edward reverberates up to me. And it's a comforting assurance, that there'll soon be two handsome rewards for my hard fought endurance.

"When will you boys ever learn? Her whereabouts are none of your concern. Now you go on ho – hey! You can't just burst in here like the coming day!" My mama shouts above the stormy fray.

"Bella Marie!" Dear Everard, ever on his guard, calls for me; his voice is rife with strife as he searches for signs of life.

"You're dripping rainwater all over my hardwood floors!" Screeches my mama, who abhors all things – including me – but loves her precious heartwood sycamores.

"Where is she?" Edward repeats, frantically. I can hear the queer tremble in his tone at the mere thought that I am most likely alone.

"What is all this fussin' for? She's fine." My blind mama insists with a hiss. She was never one to look kindly on outsiders meddling in family business.

"No, something's wrong." Ever's voice rings out clear and strong. "That's one hell of a thunderstorm raging out there and we can't find her anywhere."

"Damn straight. I knew that gal couldn't wait to rush off to be with you two. I know what kind of things you all get up to." She spews hatefully in her insobriety, reeking of unjust mistrust and miserable misunderstanding.

We three didn't become involved romantically or even physically 'til we were well over twenty!

"What are you talking about? Where is Bella Marie?" Edward queries impatiently, his voice bouncing soundly off the walls, echoing his confusion most profoundly.

"I locked her in the attic. And that's just where she'll stay." She boldly informs them without further delay.

"You what?!" The brothers exclaim simultaneously, both equally pained by this unexplained discovery.

"You've got to let us in there. Open the door, please." Everard begs calmly but lividly, I can hear him fighting hard to maintain his civility.

"I will do no such thing." She replies icily, her demeanor stubborn and cruel like the drunken fool she is.

"You know that girl is terrified of thunder! Now open the door." Edward's challenge is sincere and I know he will not leave here, until it is me he has commandeered.

"What? Oh no she is not –" She scoffs dismissively, and I can envision her shaking her head in her incredulity.

"Mrs. S, we're done playing around here. You either open that door or I swear; we're gonna break it down, now." Everard laughs humorlessly, bordering dangerously between ferocity and insanity.

"You so much as put a dent in that door and I'll–" My mama begins, but her empty threat quickly loses wind as the boys spring into action.

"On three Everard? Edward questions determinedly.

"On three, Edward." Everard confirms assuredly.

"One!" They holler, their voices getting smaller, as they draw back some, making room for their gaining momentum.

"Boys – don't you dare!" My mama's warning floats through the air.

"Two!" They yell as they prepare, completely undeterred.

"You stay away from there!" She shrieks in despair, awareness creeping in that they're by no means bluffing.

"Three!" The brothers Cullen roar as they burst through the attic door. With haste they chase the shadows the storm creates on the stairs. And find me huddled there, on the floor in my underwear. I sob fitfully at the sight of them, so grateful for my fearless friends.

"Shh…shh. You're okay now, Bella Marie, you're okay. Edward's got you…and Everard's here, too." He coos lifting me into his arms, rocking away like I'm a newborn babe –dispersing my earlier alarm.

"Don't you worry none. We've got you, babygirl. We've got you." Everard concurs, smothering me beneath the musty warmth of newly discovered, old bedcovers.

"I-I had no idea…" My mama stammers as she stretches her hammered hand out to me.

"Don't you touch her." Edward seethes possessively, pulling himself, and likewise my trembling body, clear out of her reach. "Everybody who knows Bella Marie; knows she's scared to death of thunder. Everybody."

"She never told me." She answers nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as though that excuses anything.

"You're her _mother_." Everard whispers in woeful wonder. "How could you not know a thing like that about your own daughter?"

"She's coming with us." Edward announces decisively, then turns toward the front door abruptly, in a hurry to leave the vicinity.

"You can forward the bill for that door to Carlisle Cullen. He'll take care of it." Everard tosses over his shoulder as he crosses the room to us, clearly peeved.

"And we'll take care of her." Edward says meaningfully, without so much as casting a glance back or closing the door upon our leave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The thunder peals with the zeal of a violent old tyrant outside, causing tremors to flutter around the heart of the little girl who resides inside me. Though I wake with a fright, I am quickly soothed by the sight of my best friends and lovers, snuggling me ever so tight beneath the covers.

"Shh, sweet Bella Marie." Edward assuages gently, as he kisses the remnants of my tears dry, where they lie against my cheek.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Everard breathes tenderly into my ear, issuing soft kisses onto my hair.

"Yes…but, you saved me. You always save me." I sigh in relief, looking briefly between my two shinning knights, in the illumination afforded by the heavens in the heavily cloudy light.

"And we always will." Edward kisses my lips as he promises earnestly, earning a delighted shiver out of me.

"We won't let that terrible thunder put you under, either." Everard agrees; softly brushing his lips against mine, in an achingly sweet kiss that melts my spine.

"You're safe with us. Sleep, our sweet, and dream your pretty dreams, now." Edward kisses my eyes as they close, and I drift away as each brother nuzzles the crook of my neck – between doting pecks – with his nose.

Oh do I love my avengers, the brothers Cullen; who plunder my every haunting fear, and one by one tear them asunder.


	8. Chapter 8

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**8. **

Soft fairy lights glow faintly, beneath the prettiest pink twilight sky I could ever dream of encountering. It possesses a pearly beauty so inviting, it makes me thirsty. 'Cause I reckon if it up and rained at this very moment, it would be sweet and tangy drops of pink lemonade. Somewhere above me, a familiar melody wafts gently from inconspicuous speakers, filling the air and enveloping me in the most enchanting reverie.

Delightfully warm, albeit, dizzy as can be, I watch the world spin crazily, as I hover in the arms of a solitary brother. The other, as has been his long intention, has accompanied Carlisle to a weekend medical convention; leaving just the one twin for this country bumpkin to indulge in.

At the end of the evening, he lowers me carefully onto the bed. But, as I attempt to pull him down with me, I feel his body tense with the strictest resistance.

"No, Bella Marie." He says quietly, yet decisively. And though nothing about his demeanor is mean or anything, his noncompliance can be clearly seen and it's…bewildering.

"I'm sorry, is it the Hennessey, or did you just say 'No' to me?" I laugh uproariously, his refusal unfathomable for me to conceive of – and I wonder if his senses he has taken leave of.

"It's not the Hennessey." He answers me unblinkingly. Then, unthinkably, denies me of his proximity as he beats a hasty retreat to yonder loveseat.

"You've never said that to me before." I admit in a small voice to the floor, stealing side glances in his direction every so often as he, himself, looks longingly at the door.

"You've never been drunk as a skunk before." He shrugs like the mannish-boy I adore.

"Oh, is that the cause of this tediousness? Ever, you're ever so chivalrous…but please don't be ridiculous. Need I remind us, we've often enjoyed intoxicated coitus, and, as I recall, it was intoxicatingly splendorous."

"True as that may be, we were all three at the tippy top of tipsy. But, this is another matter entirely: you being insobriety's little sister, while I'm next door to a perfect teetotaler. And even if this were not a fact, far be it from me to _ever_ hurt my brother with such an act."

"Why, Everard Cullen, are you insinuating that I am not just as much yours as I am his?" I inquire with a dire countenance.

"Of course not; and similarly, we belong to you and none other. But, just because you are conclusively mine, doesn't mean you are mine exclusively, sugar." He confesses; his eyes so expressive. His disposition isn't the least bit possessive, and I must admit the man's resolve is most impressive.

"Just out of curiosity, where was I when you and Edward agreed to this mutual generosity?" I sigh, unable to hide that I am very much mystified, especially considering there's rarely a moment when I'm not by their side.

"This is honestly a matter we've never had to discuss; Edward and I are sharing something very precious to us. If he ever broke my trust and touched you apart from me…it makes me physically sick to think of how hurt and betrayed I'd be. And I know intrinsically that he feels the same way exactly."

"I don't know why, Ever, but there's something about this endeavor of yours that makes my heart soar. And, if possible, makes me love ya'll more."

"We love you, too, Bella Marie – soul deep and from here to eternity. Now you sleep it off and I'll see you in the morning." He croons. Then he kisses the top of my head and adds a dumbass pat, before scurrying from the bed like some overgrown 'fraidy-cat!

"What fresh hell is this? I will accept that poor excuse of an old grandma's kiss, but not being abandoned in a drunken heap, between these cold, cruel sheets. Now surely we can sleep together, without _sleeping_ together, can't we?"

"I may be chivalrous and possess a certain degree of loyalty. But, I _am_ a _man_…and frankly, there isn't that much self-control in the world, babygirl. Especially for a dude, sleeping next to a woman who sleeps in the nude."

"I bid you a good night then." I grin, though not at all pleased with the way this evening is ending. I detest being a drama queen, but being forced to brave cold sheets alone is borderline byzantine.

"Good night, my fair lady." He murmurs lazily, hitting the light switch as he exits through the doorway.

Sleep doesn't come easy when you're naked and needy; with silk sliding smooth like a lover's caress over the sharp, sensitive peaks of your breasts. That old familiar feeling is getting stronger, and with no viable outlet, I don't know if I can endure this sweet agony much longer. Do I partake of a night of self-gratification? I mean, surely I can survive 2 nights of sexual cessation. Oh, please, what am I trying to prove? In times like these…a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Without further ado, my fingers find where I am neediest and quickly replace the hollow ache with pure bliss. I'm approaching third – in the second inning – of the world series of ecstasy, when I'm interrupted in my pursuit of the coveted and climactic trophy.

"Bella Marie, did I leave my – Mm, baby, what are you doing?" He breathes huskily. His eyes, like a spark, light up in the dark, and can easily see my body writhing.

"Why…_me_, naturally. But, feel free to take a closer look if you're in need of further surety." I answer coyly, like a naughty schoolgirl caught in the act by the headmaster, as I move my fingers even faster.

"Damn. Watching you makes a man want to _handle_ his business, too." He admits with a sexy laugh as he rubs his substantial lower half, over top his pajama pants.

"By all means, please do. That is, if you're certain Edward won't consider it taboo." I say, quite unable to pull my eyes away from the sizable bulge in his pjs.

"Hell, I wouldn't. So it's safe to say that he'd likewise agree. The only question is: Can you keep your hands to yourself, Bella Marie?" He queries as he draws nearer to me, dropping the only barrier between me and his massive masculinity. He pauses briefly at the nightstand, and I look on as he dons a condom over his swollen glands.

"Ay, Papi. Watch me." I moan as he takes a seat, on the end of the bed at my very feet.

I'm spread as wide as his eyes.

His muscular body mere inches from mine.

His long, strong strokes inducing the tingles inside.

The very sight of him so hard and oxymoronically soft; my walls collide.

He pumps fervently into his fist; the expression on his face as fierce as it is gorgeous. One moment, we're listening to our hearts pound, and the next we're filling the room with our love sounds. A symphony so astoundingly loud, it surrounds as it abounds all around us.

Though we never touched each other that weekend, I remain most grateful for Ever's _comforting_ presence during his brother's absence. I may have been deprived of my two Cullen guys together, but just one Cullen brother is a darn sight better than none.


	9. Chapter 9

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**9.**

"Happy Birthday, Ev and Ed…

Like fine wine you go straight to my head.

Before the night is through those clothes you'll shed.

And have your just desserts all over this bed."

**.**

**.**

There are no candles on this cake, a sweet omission that is hardly a mistake. As inch by inch they come closer to my highly decorated skin, covered strategically with buttercream frosting – I grin. Because any way you slice it, this sticky situation is a win-win.

They lick their lips slowly in anticipation; concurrently stirring in me, a heady menagerie of sensation. Together they lower their heads toward the sexy confection, and as they take me in their mouths, a burning question comes unbidden to my recollection.

"You two really don't mind it, do you?" I inquire breathily out of the blue, their emerald green eyes meeting mine at precisely the same time. And with a wet and unceremonious plop, I feel my breasts instantaneous drop, as each brother's attentions come to an immediate stop.

"Mind what, Buttercup?" Everard asks sitting up, curiosity flashing brightly in his eyes like lightening.

I weigh my words carefully from every angle, before gesturing between us and replying, "Our love triangle."

"So, you're asking if we mind that, while I'm loving you from the front, he's loving you from behind?" Edward clarifies, smirking crookedly after speaking his mind, as he interlaces his slender fingers with mine.

"Yes, I guess, that's what I want to know. I just can't understand how any man would willing share me so."

"Honestly, Bella Marie, he's like an extension of me. So when I do this…" Edward desists, as he leans over to engage me in a heated kiss.

"Mm…I feel the echo of his bliss." Everard insists. "As though it were my lips, not his; and my tongue that now slips past your sweet lips, devouring your mouth as my hand travels south."

I listen breathlessly as Everard then proceeds to give, effortlessly, what is a seamless commentary of what Edward is skillfully doing to me. In perfect synch he gives distinct descriptions, of his twin's devastatingly delicious ministrations.

There is no delay in what he will say, and it's clear as day that there's no possible way, one is waiting on the other. No, it's evident that these twins possess a sense…some form of clairvoyance, and knows intuitively the mind of his brother.

"Touch us, Bella Marie." They pant concertedly, and I oblige their ecstatic cries as their mirroring bodies writhe before my eyes.

After thoroughly loving ourselves down, each of us is equally exhausted having truly gone to town. I watch as the two birthday boys succumb, to the joys and taxing effects, of the first in hopefully a long tradition of sugary sex.

But just as into sleep I start to stumble, I swear I hear those young men mumble:

"Better my brother…"

"…Than some other mothertrucker."

Leaving me so absolutely weak, I laugh myself to sleep! Hoping they don't wake as my body shakes with each pillow-muffled rumble.

And happier dreams Mr. Sandman himself couldn't have given…than the ones brought to me that night, courtesy of the brother's Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

************No copyright infringement intended. I do this not for compensation, but merely for the merriment of myself and my fellow twilighters. I may own a ferocious Edward appetite, but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!****

* * *

**10.**

Mine is a world awash in diamond sunlight. Warm, bright rays kiss my face through the leafy, lace, embrace of a canopy of sleepy madrone trees. Wildflowers bloom, releasing the sweetest perfume into an atmosphere so fair; I do not dare open my eyes. While the surreal feel of fingers, lingers on my thighs, as each brother lazily traces his own individual line of creamy sunshine. And, as always, I find that I hardly mind.

"Remember the day it all began? We were lying here on this very afghan. But, back then, we were only solely the very best of friends." I inquire of each gawjus fellow reclining beside me in our beautiful meadow.

"You leaned over like this to give Edward a kiss…" Everard says as he dips toward my lips, in a perfect reenactment as we reminisce.

"The way you've always done since we were little kids…" Edward sighs softly as he closes his eyelids.

"Yeah, but you were squirming like a geek and I missed your cheek; causing your lips to meet mine for the very first time." I gently remind.

"Mm and your mouth – so soft and moist – left me with little choice, but to savor your pomegranate-flavored tongue underneath the warm afternoon sun." Edward adds as he chances a glance with the fond remembrance.

"Oh how my heart did race caught up in your embrace…but, little did I know it was about to go much faster." I murmur quietly, thrilling with the memory of what came after.

"And while Edward was busy kissing your mouth, was right about when I decided to kiss you further south." Everard recalls with a shaky breath, slowly cupping his hand over my breast.

"You were so surprised to find Everard between your thighs, that you sat up abruptly and rolled away. Then looking between us you opened your mouth to say–"

"Edward, Everard – just what do you think you're doing?" I interrupt smoothly, mewling with the sweet sensations that are quickly ensuing.

"And we said: We're loving you, Bella Marie…let us love you baby." Whisper the brothers, one at each ear, both so suddenly near that my back arches in a silent cheer.

"And the rest – as they say – is history." I moan weakly, as Edward slides his hand beneath the waistline of my panties.

"And you know what they say about history." Edward breathes huskily, stroking me expertly between my most intimate of valleys.

"It has something of a habit of repeating." Everard groans, not missing a beat, and then covers my hardened peak with his mouth's wet heat.

Without another word we let our clothes fall away, much as we had on that very first day. And together the brothers make a sexual smorgasbord of me: with Edward spread beneath me gently lifting his hips as we kiss. While Everard, kneeling so appealingly, pushes a slow and sexy grind from behind.

So from that fateful day to this; since the moment of that incidental kiss…

About one thing I am absolutely positive; and unconditionally and irrevocably convinced:

There exist no better lovers – under the sun or under the covers – than Edward and Everard, the illustrious Cullen brothers.


End file.
